


Untamed

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark, Death, Demons, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Ice Powers, Knotting, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, Vampires, Wall Sex, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole's too nice for his own good and Jay finally has someone to play with... Zane's worried and Kai doesn't mind watching his partner work...





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jutsuzuban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/gifts), [RavenRoyal480](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRoyal480/gifts).

> Tada! The is really hecking late but at least I finished it! Summary and title sucks to but eh. Hope you like it Mikey! Rav!

Panicked, laboured breathing echoed through the near desolate town as the unfortunate soul to be outside and alone at this time of night ran for their life. The time had got away from him. He heard the tales of people who strayed on their own, how they disappeared without a trace. Even in the day. He skidded on his next turn on a new street, feet pounding heavily as his heart was. He didn't want to die! He wasn't ready! He had to escape somehow!

As the thought crossed his mind, he suddenly tripped, his own legs betraying him and freezing up mid step, throwing him on the ground harshly. He pushed himself up with a cough, spitting out dirt as he did. When did he reach the forest? Why was he so foolish to run here? He pushed himself up on his feet. He had to get back to the town, had to get home! He turned around to do so- only to freeze when piercing glowing green eyes blocked his way back. He couldn't tell what the body looked like, not when it blended in with the dark of night so perfectly. A growl gave him a good guess however. If he so much as moved, that monster will jump at him and take him down. His best bet will be to run behind a tree, then, when the monster is distracted with the impact from the tree, he'll take his chance to esc-

"Well well. What do we have here?" The man froze at the voice coming directly from behind him.

He shook as he turned around, glowing, slitted red and brown eyes looking at him as their fangs visible in the low light of night. The last thing he heard was a growl from behind and a sharp blow to the neck before everything went dark.

___

"Hey, get your own kill." Cole huffed, crossing his clawed hands over his chest, the black wolf ears atop his head flicking back and forth in annoyance as he watched the spiky haired vampire leech off of his meal.

Kai pulled his fangs back from the man's neck, licking the blood from his lips.

"You can't expect me to stay away when the smell of adrenaline and fear was so strong. Not to mention he's AB. And besides, Jay needs the guy alive. We've been bringing in nothing but women lately." Kai told him then tossed the guy over his shoulder. "You've been chasing the guy. You can tell Jay would have a lot of fun with him. Come on. I'll pay you back later. Promise." He says with his signature grin, revealing his double set fangs and Cole sighed.

"Fine. But you better." Cole says, walking over to him and Kai beamed. "I might as well head back home. No doubt the other towns and villages around the area have been alerted." He says then shifted fully back into the massive black wolf he was.

"How about a ride back?" Kai asked with a cheeky grin and the massive black wolf shot him a glare. "Pushing it? Alright." He says before both wolf and vampire shot off into the forest, their speed top notch as they headed towards the forest covered mountains.

No-one comes here. Not when it's common knowledge that a witch fae lives here and claimed all three protruding snow capped mountains as their own. That doesn't stop everyone though. There's still an idiot or few that willingly wander into their territory. While no, there wasn't a witch fae on the mountain, there sure was a witch  _ and _ a fae. Jay, their local witch looked forward to trespassers for the sake of experimentation however Zane, their local fae was far more hostile and irritable towards them. Combined with Cole, Kai and his vampire sister Nya who lived there with her Gorgon and Tooth Fairy mates, no-one outside of their odd family, whether human or otherwise, who found their way at Lost Point Mountains returned to tell the tale. 

Jay lived with Kai just between the snow and forest of the eastern peak of the mountain range while Nya lived on the middle and lowest peak with her spouses. Cole lived on the very peak of the western and highest peak with Zane, his mated fae of ice and cold, by said fae's choosing. The added height gave him a much more uninterrupted range of their territory after all. Both werewolf and vampire slowed once they entered their shared territory. It was a partnership, a friendship that was rare to find. Vampires and werewolves were natural, aggressive enemies. But Cole had known Kai and Nya since they were kids, at least a hundred years back. Their parents were kidnapped and killed by hunters and Cole was lucky enough to be wandering around as a pup. Funny enough, or rather, not at all, his mother was killed recently by the same hunters. They grew together, sharing their hunts, becoming their own family. They did get sweet revenge on those hunters years later.

Cole shook his head, focusing on the path ahead that was paved with scent, not steps.

"Want to stop by for a bit? Who knows? Maybe Jay will finally perfect a new pet." Kai grinned, fangs glinting in the low light of the night as he did.

Cole considered it. Watching Jay work was always an interesting sight. Sometimes he'd get scraps and bites when Jay decided they don't need a certain body or part. The large black and brown wolf nodded, glowing green eyes on black focused directly ahead. The path up to the cozy hut Kai and Jay resided in was uneventful. Arriving there however… Both vampire and werewolf jolted at the loud explosion that echoed.

"Jay!" Kai vanished in a blur of red while Cole trotted behind him at a more reserved pace.

He huffed once he smelled and saw the smoke escaping the light orange hut as he stepped out of the forest. He shook his head then walked towards the opened door, shifting back to his more humane form. He walked into their home, huffing through his nose once he saw Jay's work space completely covered in soot, including the witch himself who was being scolded by Kai.

"Why in the name of the skies above would you think gunpowder was a good ingredient to your potion?!" Kai yells, checking him to see if he had any injuries.

"Why not? I mean, if I'm going to be experimenting with fire, I should have something to give it a bit of a kick. It just got too much of a kick." Jay says, pulling away from his worrisome boyfriend to dust himself off.

He did light up at the sight of the stirring man close to the door where Kai dropped him.

"Oh! A male! Finally!" Jay beamed, clapping his hands together as he thought of which experiment to start with. "You've had a taste, right?" He asked Kai who nodded.

"Blood type is AB. Healthy." Kai told his boyfriend, taking his cheek and wiping the soot off his face with a damp towel.

"AB huh. Rare. I know how much you like that kind of blood specifically yet you still brought him for me." Jay says with a touched smile, reaching up to cup Kai's cheek.

"Of course I did babe." Kai grinned, leaning down to peck Jay's lips-only to be interrupted by Cole clearing his throat loudly.

They looked across to see the werewolf keeping a clawed foot on the squirming human's back to prevent him from causing trouble, all while shooting them an unimpressed look and glaring at Kai.

"Oh right. To be fair, it was Cole's kill I took. I owe him one." Kai says and Jay snorts.

"Well-" Jay was cut off by the human screaming for help and thrashing as wildly as he could while being pinned to the ground.

"Should have kept your mouth shut." Kai hummed at the squirming worm of a human as Jay's smile dropped, annoyance filling his expression.

Both Cole and Kai watched as the witch grabbed the red knife from his rack of spelled blades before approaching the human beneath Cole's foot. He knelt, grabbing the man by the hair so he could take a proper look at him.

"Here's lesson one my soon to be familiar. I don't appreciate you interrupting my conversations, and I certainly don't have the patience for your aggravating mewling. So let's prevent that from ever happening again, hmm?" Jay says, his annoyed tone taking on a playful edge.

"Monster!" The man yelled at him, shaking in terror and Jay laughed, bringing the back of his hand holding the heated blade to his mouth.

"Yeah. I am." The blue eyed witch hummed, amused. "Now open up wide." He says, bringing his no's glowing blue hand to the man's unwillingly opened mouth, smiling as the man screamed as his jaw broke and his cheeks ripped to accommodate the width Jay had in mind.

His screams were promptly cut off- along with his tongue, the blade nicking his vocal chords as Jay removed the muscle from the source.

"Nice and clean. My best work yet." Jay hummed, holding up the twitching muscle, the cut neat and clean due to the heat from the fire magic he added to the knife soldering the wound shut instantly, not going blood a chance to escape. "I know you'll have to go now Cole but let me give you a little something in thanks." He says, walking over to drop the tongue into his jar of tongues he kept preserved for later use.

"Even though the couple from the day before were a fail, I managed to make a new potion off of them." Jay says, bustling around his potion cupboard for the bottle. "Zane's been having trouble sleeping because of all the recent trespassers, right? So I made a very light sleeping potion. Well, light for him. Don't drink it or else you might be out for a week. It's for beings with high magical output. Ah… Where did I put- A-ha!" He beamed, taking out the small lavender bottle then walking over to the werewolf, ignoring the human writhing in pain beneath his foot.

"It's one dosage. It'll make him sleepy but if he sleeps or not is still up to him so try and lure him to bed, yeah?" Jay says, putting the small bottle in Cole's large clawed palm.

"Alright." Cole nodded, carefully holding the bottle in hand then shot Jay a wary glare. "But that are the side effects?" He asked and Jay grinned.

"Nothing you won't enjoy…" Jay hummed, walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean Jay?!" Cole yelled after him as Kai came to pick up the human so he can be brought over to the chair.

"You know Jay would never give you or Zane anything bad. Just trust him." Kai says, tucking the human under his arm, unphased by their punches and kicks.

"Hmm. Alright. But if even so much as a single snowflake on Zane's wing turns slightly less white, I'm gonna be mad." Cole warned.

"None of that. Now shoo! Go put on some clothes already!" Jay yelled at him as he started setting up for what feels to be a promising day.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter how many times I've seen all of that, I sure as hell don't want to see it for longer than necessary." Kai says as he sat the very reluctant human into the chair, Jay using his magic to keep him still.

Cole huffed but turned away, tail, brushing the door frame as he did. He'll leave them be for now. He knows Zane is up and about, not getting any sleep because of the three separate occasions humans and lore alike have crossed into their domain this past week. It puts the fae on edge if the frosty air rolling down the mountain wasn't enough indication. It doesn't snow below the ice capped top of the mountain but on his way here, he did catch several points of glinting ice. Jay on the other hand, is a master potion maker. It's just, when he tries new ingredients and adding the magic he stole from the sorcerers, fae, dragons and the lot that tried to stake a claim on their territory, does things usually go to shit. At least he was getting used to all that magical energy. Cole slipped the bottle into his mouth then shifted back into his wolf form, his thick black and brown mixed fur coat making him look even bigger than he already was. He took off in a steady trot, the cool scents of the forest filling his nose. He could smell Pixal and Nya out and about.

Pixal was a rare case. She was a fae like Zane but not just any kind for fae. A fae that liked to collect human teeth of all things. She was very docile with humans but is often regarded as a fake fae because of it. Pixal doesn't mind though and they don't mind fueling her urge to collect with the teeth from their prey. He slowed down as Pixal's scent got closer. Soon, the fae came flying out onto Cole's path then blinked at Cole.

"Oh. Hello Cole. Have you seen Nya? I appeared to have lost her while I became distracted." Pixal says as she opened her hand to reveal a tooth she must have found nearby.

No surprise with how many humans and creatures who have met their demise here already. Cole held his nose up to sniff around. He then turned his head left and whined in that direction, careful of the bottle in his mouth.

"Thank you." Pixal says as she gave a small bow before taking off, silvery wings taking her further down the mountain, leaving purple, disappearing fairy dust behind.

Skylor must be in their den. Zane did make the whole area a few degrees colder after all with his anxiety and the Gorgon wasn't appreciative of the cold. Cole continued along the way home. He speed up into an average speed run, enjoying the wind rushing by, hearing his paws hit the ground, feeling his heart pumping. He loved to run. In no time, he broke through the forest line of the mountain and continued on further to rockier, colder territory. He utilized his full speed then, bounding from rock to rock, his claw and fur padded paws keeping him from slipping and falling. He ran through the thick snow covered peak with no problem, getting to the summit moments after. He huffed as he stood there, the winds unnaturally still in this area but only because of Zane's influence. He walked forward to the little cobblestone house they called him, seeing smoke coming up through the chimney. He must plan on baking today… He shifted yet again back to his human form, taking the slobber covered bottle from his mouth, grimacing a little as he did. He brushed his feet on the carpet before the door then opened it and walked in, closing the door on the cold outside. Warmth embraced him and Cole smiled, walking into the open concept home they held. It made flying around inside easier on Zane and him walking around in his wolf form less of a problem too.

"Welcome home." Cole smiled at the white skinned fae with flecks of blue snowflakes against his cheeks, neck and pointed ears as he worked diligently in the kitchen.

His near transparent wings with white patterns of snowflakes and shards of ice fluttered rapidly to keep him just an inch off the ground as he shot Cole a smile. Said werewolf melted under the soft yet intense blue of his eyes then walked over, grasping him by the waist, just under those beautiful, fragile wings and pulling him close.

"Yeah. I'm home." Cole murmured as Zane smiled at him, amused.

"I thought I'd make us some cake since you haven't managed to grab a meal." Zane says as he gestured to the bowl of batter and whisk he held in hand, smile turning into a grin once Cole's ears perked up at that, his tail wagging rapidly. "But you have to be more firm or else I'll have to start preserving meat in ice. I know how much you prefer your meat fresh and bloody but you're too kind for your own good." He scolded lightly and Cole scratched at his shoulder length hair with one hand while keeping the other on his mate.

"It's Kai though. I can't say no to a simple request like that…" Cole meekly tried to defend himself.

"You can if saying yes means that you'll go malnutritioned from eating nothing but pastries all the while." Zane huffed as he flew out of his boyfriend's hold, continuing to mix the batter smooth.

"Zane…" Cole says, following after him, his ears and tail drooping guiltily.

"I love that you have a big heart Cole. Really I do. But you have to learn when to say no. Yes, you've known them since you were a pup but you've been giving then your meals for two weeks straight now." Zane says with a frown, focusing on the bowl on hand. "I know them too. They're our friends. They aren't doing it on purpose but you have to realise this habit you've let them pick up on is affecting you. Even your eyes glow lesser than I remember." The fae sighed then turned to his partner.

"Do you just not have an appetite? Is it because of the rising levels of intruders? I know it's put us all on edge but… Is it just… Me?" Zane's hand stilled from his stirring as he sighed heavily and Cole frowned.

"Zane…" The werewolf whispered, taking both whisk and batter room his partner and pushed him down to the ground by his shoulders.

He then enveloped him in a firm hug, nuzzling his nose into his hair, the smell of freshly fallen snow filling his nose.

"I promise you, that's not it at all. Never you. It's like you said. I'm just an overly soft idiot who doesn't know how to say no." Cole says softly and Zane relaxed against him, wrapping his arms around his thick waist. "I'll go out hunting again tomorrow and I promise I'll get a kill and I'll make sure to keep it for myself. No sharing." He says and Zane looked up at him from under long, white lashes before nodded.

"While we're on the topic, did you get any sleep today? The invasions may have gotten more frequent but I've upped my patrol too. I should be enough to discourage others. You can rest now you know…" He says softly and Zane frowned because he hadn't even thought of sleep.

All he was thinking about was being ready just in case. After all, increased activity like this only happens every few years and it's usually followed up by some high and mighty hunters thinking they can take them down. Van Helsing almost killed Skylor last time because she had caught them off guard. He doesn't want that happening again. Especially not to Cole. Not the sparkle to his ice, the white glow to his snow. He blinked once a clawed thumb and finger tilted his chin up.

"Rest for today. You'll feel better when you do. And luckily, Jay gave me a potion to help." Cole smiled, showing Zane the lavender bottle.

Zane blinked at it then took it in hand, looking it over. He then shoot Cole a look.

"What are the side effects?" He asked and Cole sputtered.

"Nothing bad, he promised! It's just a sleeping potion. It doesn't put you to sleep but helps you feel sleepy, just enough for you to sleep well for a while." Cole explained and Zane looking it over still.

He then looked up at Cole nervously.

"What if something happens and I'm not there to help because I'm sleeping? I can't-"

"You can." Cole says, cutting the fae off. "Pixal and Nya are out and about right now. Knowing Skylor, once the sun is up, she'll be out to take advantage of the sun rays. If anything happens, they'll be able to take care of it. I'm here too. I can take care of whatever pest finds their way here. And even so, I can always wake you up if something goes wrong." He reassured and Zane frowned, considering it.

"Do you promise that you will? Wake me up that is?" The fae asked add a moment.

"Of course. I promise." Cole grinned and Zane sighed.

"Fine." He says then opened the top of the potion bottle, watching warily as lavender smoke escaped it.

Cole watched as he took in the scent of lavender before drinking the small amount that was in the small bottle.

"Oh. It's sweet." Zane says, blinking at it and Cole took the empty bottle from him, moving towards the batter and ingredients left on the table to put them away.

"I'm glad. Jay's potions aren't the best tasting but I trust his potions more than the magic he has and barely knows anything about." Cole commented, sliding the bowl of batter in the never melting hollow block of ice then closed it. "When do you think-?" The werewolf blinked as he turned around to see his mate in the middle of a big yawn.

"Fast acting, isn't it?" Cole huffed then walked over and picked him up, his mate only mumbling tiredly, wings folded down.

He carried the sleepy fae over their fur covered bed, setting him down carefully after shifting the furs back. He watched as his wings faded like they always did when he was ready to sleep. Cole smiled and pulled the furrs up over his shoulder then busied himself with cleaning up a bit more before joining him.

____

"Hey Kai, have you seen my dragon scales?" Jay asked as he looked around his ingredients shelves and not finding his jar full of them.

"Uh…" Kai pulled back from the neck human trapped in Jay's examination chair.

He hasn't started working on him yet since he had to think of what kind of familiar he would want and what features he would want it to have. Until then, Kai was allowed to snack, as long as he didn't kill the guy. Said vampire lifted his nose, picking through several different mixtures of smells to find the one Jay needs. He bent down then spotted the jar of colourful, rough scales and took it up.

"Right here." Kai announced and Jay whirled around with a grin.

"Thanks!" The witch beamed, walking over and pressing a kiss to Kai's lips, not minding the taste of blood. "Now, I couldn't choose something specific so I decided to try hybridization. I've been wanting to for a while. So let's see what happens when we throw together dragon, wendigo and hellhound genes, hmm?" Jay says, taking the scales and setting them down next to a jar of horn clippings and pieces of hellhound claws.

"Sounds like fun. You want me to get the caldron going?" Kai asked, wrapping his arms around Jay's waist as he nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jay smiled, placing his hands over Kai's.

He watched him go with a love struck smile as the human watched them in terror. Jay then turned his attention to them and smiled wide.

"You and me? We're going to have a lot of fun. But before I corrupt your genes, I have a little surprise planned for my boyfriend. And it involves samples from you. Bone and blood. So you can live without a few fingers and toes, right?" Jay asked lightly, taking up a large pair of clippers Kai made for him.

It was the perfect size to cut any kind of small bones, like finger bones. He made it strong too. A special potion keeps it razor sharp. The man gave silent screams and Jay frowned.

"You can't? Well too bad." He hummed and got to work, Kai humming as he set the small caldron in the fireplace just over the chimney vent in the other room.

He didn't need a big caldron anymore. He's graduated in skill past that. They use the large one as a tub. He wonders if this will be the day where Jay finally masters hybridization...

____

Cole had settled behind his sleeping mate, nose buried in his hair with his arms wrapped around his waist, cuddling him close. He fit perfectly in his arms and Cole took a while to relish in his fair fae's presence. His ear twitched before he opened his eyes, curious as to why both Zane's breathing and heart rate was picking up so quickly. Was he having a nightmare? That had him pushing himself up on one elbow, peering over so he could catches glimpse of Zane's face. His cheeks and across his nose held a blue flush that had Cole frowning. Was he sick? Before he could ponder further, Zane's eyes opened as he panted, gripping the furs he was covered under before throwing it off him.

"Zane. What's wrong? Are you sick? Is it the potion?" Cole asked as the fae pulled up his white shirt, throwing it off him as the heat inside built.

"I… I think it's the potion but... " Zane managed between pants then ground his hips back hard against Cole, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

Cole's breath caught as the minty scent of his lust finally caught up to him.

"... Oh…" Cole whispered, his own body already reacting to Zane grinding back against him, the fae fumbling with the tie of his pants.

"Cole… Please…" Zane panted, reaching back to gain purchase by holding on tight to the werewolf's black locks.

"Shit…" Cole hissed, his hand sliding down to grip Zane's wanton hip but not to stop his movements. "Fuck… You smell so good…" He whispered as his mouth watered with his intoxicating scent.

"Cole!" Zane begs once the werewolf ground back against his plump ass, letting him feel the rapidly thickened length and the heat of him.

Cole licked at his nape, taking in his taste, the white of his eyes blackening as the thick scent of Zane's arousal enticed the primal side of him to come out. He growls against his flesh, large hands ripping the fabric away from between them, now thicker fangs itching to sink into his skin. Zane moaned breathlessly, feeling Cole rut against him skin to skin, his hole twitching eagerly, wanting him inside, wanting him to put out the cold fire inside him with his cum. He must have actually said than instead of think it since Cole's other hand slipped under him so he could hold both of his hips, the werewolf just barely managing to stop the enticing roll of his hips.

"F-fuck. You'll send me into rut early if you keep that up..." Cole panted out, voice low and thick with lust still. "I have to… Have to prep you first. Don't want to hurt… My sweet snow angel…" He huffed and Zane fought for some control over himself too, swallowing thickly as he nodded.

"Just… Keep still for a while. Let me… Let me take care of you, yeah?" Cole whispered next to Zane's ear and the fae's thighs trembled at his lusty voice doing absolute things to him.

He manages to nod though, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he focused on staying still, unable to stop his breathy whimpers. Cole slowly released his hips, glad when he managed to keep them in place before he shifted on the bed, moving Zane with him until the fae was on spread knees, his chest still on the bed as long white fingers gripped the bedding tightly, trying not to rock his hips before Cole started. To do so at a moment like this, in a position like this, would push Cole's primal instincts, perhaps too far. Luckily, Zane didn't have to worry about that for long. Cole couldn't stay away when such a pretty little opening was right there for the tasting. Zane jolts once Cole gave him a long, thorough lick, the heat of his tongue having the fae's hips twitching back on their own.

"N-ngh!" Zane moaned from the light contact, toes curling as he continued licking him.

His hips jolts back more harshly once Cole slowly penetrated him with his tongue, a breathy gasp escaping the fae as his thighs shook, threatening collapse. Cole wouldn't have that though. He held Zane up by the hips, focusing on the meal before him and not his throbbing, leaking erection waiting to be sheathed in the cool that was Zane's body. Zane gripped the bedding tightly, giving broken moans and whimpers as Cole's tongue worked him open enough to accept more. Cole pulled back but only to return momentarily with his tongue and a finger with its claw bitten off, working in tandem to stretch him wider for more.

Zane grasped at a bit more control, just enough to keep his head clear enough to relax, to focus on the raw heat Cole was bringing to his body, not the cold pulsing through his body, making his body feel like a live wire. Cole gave an appreciative hum once Zane managed to relax some and slid another finger in, pulling his tongue back after a moment so he could focus on scissoring him open with one hand and squeezing and moulding his plump ass cheek with the other. His mate looked so beautiful like this, all of his white skin dusted light blue with flush, his most sensitive parts darker than the rest of him. He releases his ass cheek as he slipped a third finger into Zane's eager hole, reaching under him to gently caress his sacs, feeling the fae jerk as he did.

"C-Cole! Please!" Zane was reduced to begging again, the hot hand on such a sensitive part of him had- "N-ngh! Aah!" He moans once Cole began to pump his cock, the tip of it a far darker blue than the rest of him.

The fae couldn't stop his hips from rutting forward into Cole's hot, tight fist, the icy flames licking at his insides pooling low. His breath hitched as his body went taught, the pleasure coiling tighter, becoming more intense. At the last possible second, Cole pulled away, pulling a whine of protest from shiny, pale blue lips.

"Shhhh. I've got you." Cole soothed, stroking along his spine as he shifted into place, his breaths coming out in heavy huffs, as if he had been running for a while.

Cole spat a generous amount of saliva in hand, using it along with his dripping precum to lube his erection up. He had to keep his focus still. If he entered too quickly, he'd hurt him. Oil was too far out of reach right now. Neither of them would survive the journey to get it. All he had to do was be careful on entry. Once he was inside, his cock will supply all the lube they could ask for. He couldn't help but leak like a pipe once he was inside any orifice of his mate.

"Bare with me for his a little longer…" Cole whispered as he leaned over him, pressing hot kisses up his spine, as he held Zane still with one hand and his cock with the other.

"Ahhh m-mmmm…" Zane moaned once he felt Cole slowly pushing into him, the raw fire of his cock only intensifying the cold fire in him.

The fae shook as he eagerly accepted his partner into his body, teeth gritted as the blue flush in his cheeks became more intense. Cole finally bottomed out with a slow breath out, his hips pressed firmly against Zane's with the natural cold of his body wrapped enticingly around him. The werewolf slid his hands up from light blue hips to Zane's pale, toned chest, distracting them both with his touch until he was sure it was safe to move. Or so he had intended.

"N-now... Pl-please Cole..." Zane begged, rocking his hips back against Cole eagerly, arching his back against the muscular chest pressed up against it.

Cole's pupils blown wide from the submissive behaviour, Zane's body language, his smell making it clear to Cole's primal brain that he had a very willing and eager mate that was in heat, that needed to be knotted, needed to be filled with his cum. The green glow of his eyes were thin rings surrounded by pure black as he lost the struggle against his primal side. Zane startles a little once Cole's hand fisted his hair but then the werewolf had pulled almost all the way out then slammed right back into him, the force pushing the air right out of Zane's lungs in an icy breath. Cole didn't give him a chance to recover, gripping his hip tightly with one hand and pulling the fae up into his hands with the other by pulling his white hair.

The fast, brutal pace didn't give Zane the chance to utter anything but broken off cries and moans as Cole's cock messed up his insides, feeling the thick length of him reaching deep. Zane's toes curled as he drooled, the single drop of frigid saliva turning to ice the moment it hit the pillow. Cole's growling huffs against his ear, his body jolting roughly against Zane's had the fae in a world of white hot pleasure.

"Ah-! Ah-! Ah-! Ha-! Ha-! N-n-ngh-!" Were the only sounds Zane could let out, hands shaking as they struggled to hold him up through the pleasure.

That didn't stop him from rutting back against Cole still, eagerly accepting each and every rough pound of his cock deep inside him. Cole panted against Zane's shoulder, his breath visible from the sudden drop in temperature but Cole's werewolf blood had always made him a powerhouse that put off a lot of heat, making him able to survive winters as far as the arctic circle. He could handle colder. Cole shifted his hips slightly and slammed his hips forward, making Zane immediately choke on thin air, his limbs giving way. Cole's hold on him was the only thing preventing him from slumping into the bed as a boneless heap. The fae shook as he panted, spots dancing before his eyes as he let Cole shift him as he pleases.

He would feel the ache for a solid week by the time Cole's rut was through. Zane shivered with a moan as Cole licked his way up his neck. Over his mating mark with his incredibly hot tongue, a clear sign as any that he wanted to bite him, to mark him all over again but knew better. The first and last time he did that, he ended up with a case of frost blisters. Zane could control the freezing properties of almost all of his bodily fluids. All but his blood that was the coldest part of him yet. It almost froze Cole solid forever. Had it not been for Jay and his ability to quickly produce curative potions, he would have an ice statue as a lover. And it was their first time together too. His completely irritable, lovable oaf had the gall to say it was worth it too. Sometimes, he-

"A-ah!" Zane gasped once the hot, blunt head of Cole's cock hit his prostate dead on from his new position seated in his partner's lap, his back to Cole's front.

"Can't have you daydreaming at a moment like this…" Cole spoke, his voice much lower, far more rumbly than normal.

The sound went straight to Zane's straining erection. Cole lifted Zane's hips then yanked him back down and Zane jolted, back arching sharply as pleasure shot up his spine. He scrambled for purchase, finding it in Cole's hair as he rutted his hips back eagerly in time with Cole's rough manhandling. His blue tipped cock leaked as he moaned freely, already being fucked to perfection. Cole's half formed knot was popping in and out of him deliciously, yet the icy fire inside him screamed for more. It was all too much and not enough. He gave a more drawn out moan once Cole's large, hot hand came around to grasp his needy cock, pumping it up and down as his other hand came up to his pebbled blue nipple to caress it. His long, hot tongue tasting his flesh. 

The friction on his chest, on his cock, in his ass was so good he could cry. The sound of lewd smacking increased as his keens of pleasure grew higher and shorter. He could feel it, feel himself slowly climbing, feel his cock swelling in Cole's grasp. Cole on the other hand was in euphoria as is. His mate was unknowingly riding his cock wantonly, their scents mixing together as intimately as this. His voice, his skin against his own, the tight cold of his body wrapped around his shaft… Cole's knot thickened, close to locking them together as he twisted his wrist with each upstroke of Zane's cock. The werewolf gave a growl that sounded more like a grunt as he panted heavily against Zane's blue ear. He wanted to hold out for him, wanted to make his mate cum first but his smell, his sounds, his everything was too much for Cole's poor cock to fight against. He released Zane's blueberry coloured nipple to grasp at his hip tightly, pulling him back down and holding him still as he gave a growling roar. His knot locked them together before his cock began spurting blast after blast of hot cum inside Zane's body. That was all the fae seemed to be waiting for, his eyes rolling back as he came suddenly with a sharp cry, the burning hot cum of his partner, of his mate filling him up, chasing the cold fire inside him away with real heat as he streaked the bed with pearlescent white.

Cole pressed his mouth against Zane's shoulder, over his mark on the fae and bore through the intense urge to remark him, not willing to distress the fae as he did the first time, not wanting to break his promise to his beautiful, ethereal mate about risking his life with him. He felt Zane slump against him and he wrapped his arms around him firmly, supporting him as he rode through the aftermath. Cole himself was still going, each splurt of cum he released inside of his mate making him twitch with pleasure. His extended orgasm would seem like the thing of any mortal's dream but werewolves were more complicated than anyone thinks. Yes, the extended orgasm during rut is bliss but the near painful oversensitivity that follows isn't. Just as any werewolf should take care of his partner after mating, the reverse is also true, especially during rut. Zane was perfect for that. He can't make his body warm but he can keep his body temperature completely neutral. Neither warm nor cool. It's a means of keeping off radar for when hunters come around with their advanced technology but it was perfect for Cole's contrition. That and his ability to say absolutely still for a very long period of time allowed Cole to recover without pain.

"Cole…" The werewolf blinked then pulled his face back from Zane's shoulder to look at his pale fae. "We need to move before you're done." Zane reminded him and Cole nodded.

Carefully, he held Zane in place as to not disturb his knot then shifted them so they were laying down, Zane still tucked close to his chest. He could feel himself already becoming sensitive as the last spurts of cum left him, Zane already working to bring his body temperature to a true neutral temperature, entering an almost meditative state. Cole used what last of the movements he could muster before the full force of his oversensitivity hit to nuzzle into Zane's hair, wanting to breathe in the scent of them together. Cole smiled.

Together, they smelled like fresh rainfall…

________

"Almost done?" Kai asked as he watched Jay meticulously stir up his potion right before the bound human.

It was to make him fear. After all, fear is a vital part of Jay's Familiar Project. It's what makes them obey him. It would be a shame to kill a perfectly good familiar if they aren't obedient. They've learned this through trial and error after all. The pheromones of fear the man unconsciously gives off was being absorbed by the potion.

"Yeah. Just one more thing to add." Jay says then picked up the purple dragon scale with a tweezer to make sure he didn't contaminate it with his magical essence. "This scale and you'll make the perfect familiar. Though I won't lie, it will be a very painful process. You might even die during." The witch hummed, reaching out to stroke the man's cheek almost lovingly.

The fear the human felt intensified and Jay smirked. He focused back on the orange potion then dropped the scale in. Nothing happened for a second but then the potion began bubbling purple.

"Perfect." Jay grinned then grabbed a tiny bottle with a pair of scientific tongs and filled it up. "Kai, hold him still for me." He says, a devilish smirk pulling at his lips while the human began to thrash his head side to side, his neck down paralysed by magic.

Kai only smiled then walked behind the chair and held the man by the sides of his head and Jay knelt over the man, bottle still held firmly with the tongs.

"Be a good boy and open wide." Jay grinned, grasping the bottom of the man's chin as he silently screamed.

Without wasting more time, Jay poured the potion in the man's mouth, laughing once the man attempted to spit it back at him.

"Not so easy to spit without a tongue, hmm?" Jay cooed then watched as the potion drained into the man's lungs and stomach, leaving him to choke.

He slid off the man and Kai let go, watching as the man began to jerk and twitch, his eyes rolling over.

"Ooh it does look pretty painful, doesn't it?" Jay says, taking a seat and watching the human amused as he suffered in silent agony. "Do you think if he still had his tongue, he'd scream?" He asked Kai as he moved to stand behind the witch, running his clawed fingers through his hair like he knew Jay liked.

"Yeah. But he'd only scream himself hoarse anyway." Kai shrugged, resting his chin on Jay's head as he laced their fingers together. "How long will this one take?" He asked the witch who frowned at the question.

"Considering a dragon's makeup is more complicated than a cat or a raven, more than even a Griffin's too, added with the fact that he's blended with two other species… I'd say… An hour or two. Maybe longer." Jay told him as he ran the calculations in his head.

"While almost nothing makes me more pleased than a human writhing in agony, it's already gotten boring." Kai says drily then smirked. "Let's do something real quick to help the time pass." The vampire says mischievously and Jay tilted his head back so he could look up at the vampire's dual coloured eyes suspiciously.

"We can't go too far. I need to make sure nothing goes wrong. Dragons are naturally magical creatures so if his magic gets strong enough, he might be able to-"

"That's fine. We can do it right here." Kai says, pulling the witch to his feet.

"What do you have in mind?" Jay asked him, still suspicious but more curious.

Kai is known to stir up trouble when gets bored. Sure Jay was the same but all the more reason for the witch to be on the alert.

"Something I'm sure you'll like, don't worry." Kai purred, backing Jay up against the wall.

Before Jay could question Kai's motives, the vampire's lips were on his, kissing him deeply as he pinned him against the wall with his body. Jay was surprised but he wasn't against this. He reached up, gripping Kai's hair as he arched up against him, more than happy to get along with the program.

"You always have the best ideas…" Jay huffed out with a smirk as Kai kissed and nipped at his chin, pushing off his coat he wore during experimentations.

"Mmhm." Kai hummed as the coat hit the ground, trailing his lips further down to his neck.

He pushed up Jay's shirt with both hands, pausing to brush his thumbs over his nipples, smirking against his pulse once they immediately hardened.

"Kai…" Jay panted, tugging at his pants and Kai chuckled low.

"We have time. No need to get into it right away." He murmured as he came up again, pulling his shirt off as he did.

"Yeah but-" Kai quieten him with a kiss, pressing him bodily against the wall again, sliding his hands over his exposed skin, leaving goosebumps behind.

Jay kissed him back heatedly, sliding his hands under Kai's shirt and dragging his nails down, smirking against his lips once he felt his vampire boyfriend shudder in response. Kai nipped at his lip in reprimand before pulling back long enough to pull his own shirt off. They took a moment to look at each other, Jay panting a little as Kai smirked at him. They clashed together again, teeth briefly clinking against each other as Jay rolled his hips against Kai's. The vampire shoved both hands into the back of Jay's pants, giving both naked cheeks a form squeeze as he pressed their hips together closer, their hips rocking together in tandem, giving their clothed erections sweet friction. Jay moaned into Kai's mouth, his arms wrapped around Kai's neck and his fingers burried into both his hair and back. He wanted more, not at all interested in drawing things out right now. He gathered magic in his hands- then blinked once he found his hands pinned over his head.

"None of that. Looks like I spoil you too much." Kai smirked, looking into Jay's defiant blue eyes with smouldering glowing red and brown ones. "I love it when you look at me like that." He says, using one hand to hold both of Jay's, grasping his chin with his jaw free hand.

"Makes me want to…" Kai whispered, leaning closer, eyes glowing even brighter as his fangs lengthed. "... Eat you whole…" He cooed then licked at his fang.

"Yeah?" Jay says with a barely visible smirk from the smoosh of his cheeks from Kai's hold on his jaw, his cock twitching from the very dangerous display. "Then what's stopping you?" He challenged and Kai smirked.

He doesn't respond but he does release Jay's hands- only to slide down, leaving his tongue at the column of his neck on the way, pausing to tug at the closest nipple with his teeth. Jay bit his lip as a flush filled his cheeks, watching as Kai soothed his nipple with his tongue, his hands opening his pants. He switched over to give the other perky nipple a suck, pulling back to blow on the dusky bud, watching it harden even more. He made his way further down, pushing both pants and underwear down as he did and Jay held his breath as Kai finally came face to face with his leaking cock. Kai licked his lips as he looked up at Jay through half lidded eyes. He then leaned forward and licked away a clear bead of precum, sending a shiver through Jay's entire body.

Kai opened his mouth wider then swallowed him down in one go, smirking once Jay arched sharply against the wall, a breathy moan escaping him. Kai bobbed his head, coiling his tongue around Jay's cock as he slid his hands up his thighs. He hoisted Jay's left thigh over his shoulder without pause as the witch gripped his hair tightly with both hands, bucking his hips against Kai's face. The vampire didn't mind, not having a gag reflex to be bothered. He slid his hands further up his thighs while bobbing and twisting his head around Jay's needy cock then finally prodded his throbbing hole. The electric feeling of his magic at work was familiar and always left Kai's hairs standing on end. He prodded Jays hole a little harder and hummed around him once it blossomed under his touch, allowing his finger to slide into a warm, slick hole.

Jay didn't hold back, letting out his lewd moans as his hips rutted forward into Kai's warm mouth then back against the now two fingers stretching him open. Movement caught his attention and he looked at his experiment through half lidded eyes. He was spasming, skin taking on odd colours. His eyes were rolled all the way back as black liquid seeped out. Jay smiled as he panted. He looks gorgeous already, suffering as he was.

"-Ah!" Jay gasped, throwing his head back and arching sharply once Kai jabbed his fingers against his spot.

He whined once Kai pulled off his cock, three fingers still deep inside, just a hair's inch away from that magic spot.

"Don't look at that bastard when I'm right here." Kai says with narrowed, finely slitted eyes. "I'm the one making you feel amazing right now. This is my time. Don't forget that." He says, clearly jealous as he got to his feet.

"Of course…" Jay says breathlessly, a teasing smile on his face. "After all, I belong to you, don't I?" He says lightly, tilting his head to the left.

There was a mark there. Small but undeniable, in the shape and colour of a flame. Kai put it there the first time he drank Jay's blood after he became magically enhanced. It was an obvious claim Jay had eagerly accepted.

"Me and only me." Kai murmured low, leaning in to scent his neck.

He could hear it, hear Jay's pulse racing as he unsheathed his fangs. It wasn't out if fear however. Not even at his most primal did Jay fear him. It was out of excitement. Eagerness. Impatience even. Jay didn't let him bite him too often, solely because his blood that held that much chaotic magic changes him down to his very DNA. But only temporarily if he keeps his bites far in-between. Too often and the change would most likely be permanent. Not that Jay minded but Kai did and he respected that. Kai licked a thick stripe up his neck, unphased by the small rush of magic that sparked against his skin, dropping his pants.

"Kai… Come on already..." Jay whined, impatience getting the better of him as he pumped Kai's cock, teasing jolts of magic along the length of him pulling a hiss from Kai.

Jay couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him when he was houses up against the wall, his legs immediately wrapping around Kai's hips as the hot length of him pressed up right against his ass. Before he could whine any further, Kai's fangs were deep in his neck at the same time he lowered him onto his cock. All Jay could release was a pathetic moan as he gripped Kai to him tightly. The bite, the penetration together feeling too good. He can't- He was cumming hard with a silent scream, seeing stars as his body twitched and jerked sporadically, making a mess between them both. Kai held him in place, not allowing his fangs to dislodge as he drank deeply, the magic entwined in his AB blood tasting divine. He could feel it starting already. The magic he consumes from Jay always reacts in a specific way I his body. He pulled back, not wanting to take too much from his partner and not wanting to risk permanency of these effects.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut as his body heated up, his next breath out showing as smoke as his core temperature continued to rise. Jay whimpered as he felt Kai's cock growing hot inside of him, watching through half lidded eyes as his partner's genetics temporarily altered. He licked his lips as his skin took on an orange tint, his hair turning bright red as black horns emerged from the mass of red hair. He opened glowing red eyes on black and purred, long whip like black tail whipping back and forth. Jay's blood, laced with unpredictable magic as it was, never fails to make a fire demon out of his boyfriend. A very horny fire demon. He smirked, revealing thick fangs and Jay braced himself.

Jay jolted, teeth gritted tightly as he arched sharply once Kai slammed him down on his cock, the hot, blunt head hitting his prostate directly, igniting fire inside him all over again. Kai panted as he kept slamming Jay down on his heated cock, his heightened senses, his heightened lust had him craving his partner, his boyfriend's body more than ever. He wanted to fuck until he breaks. With that, he pressed Jay back against the wall for leverage then slid his hands from his ass to his hips and began roughly driving his hips forward, lewd noises echoing as he plunged his cock deep inside repeatedly. Jay's cock was making a quick comeback as his prostate was pounded, each intense jolt of pleasure making his eyes water and drool to slide down the side of his mouth. All he could do right now was to hold on tight and take everything Kai dished at him. He moaned without holding anything back, letting himself willingly get carried away by their heated fucking, his entire body feeling like a live wire. He was gonna be so sore later but it's so worth it for this!

"Aah!- Ngh?" Jay blinked once he found his muscles clenching down on nothing but air, Kai's cock no longer inside of him.

He didn't have a chance to ask if something was wrong, not when he was suddenly facing the wall, his shaking legs barely enough to hold him up. He didn't have to worry for long, not when Kai's hands were on his hips again, gripping them tightly as he slid back inside his body, his claws pricking his skin. Jay shuddered and moaned, arching against Kai's chest, pressing his sweaty one against the wall.

"Hold on tight." Kai spoke in his ear, his voice lower than he remembered.

Hold on to wh-

"Aah!" Jay gasped once Kai slammed even deeper into his body, the force of it making him tip on his toes.

Jay pressed his hands against the wall for purchase, drooling as he dug his blunt nails into the painted wood while Kai ravaged his ass. Oh fuck, it was so good, too good! He could feel Kai messing up his stomach with his cock, feel the almost painful edge to his untamed thrusts and he was relishing in it all. Kai huffed behind him, smoke escaping his nose and mouth as he slid both hands around Jay's sweaty waist, smacking his hips against his ass even faster as he bore his teeth. He clamped down on Jay's left shoulder, spreading more of his heat through him as he took his body. Kai's eyes widened however when Jay gripped his horn tightly, most likely seeking purchase but for something with no skin, his horn was surprisingly sensitive and he squeezing as hard as he was… Kai shudders, whining into Jay's shoulder as his hips started to stutter. His horn being squeezed as tightly as Jay's body was squeezing his ass was too erotic. He was already so close to filling his partner with scorching hot cum. But not yet.

Jay felt as if he was losing his mind. Everything was so hot and felt too good. His prostate was thoroughly abused and being abused still. The heat, his heat was making him light headed but he loved it. Getting fucked to this point was a rare treat. His legs had long given up. Only Kai holding onto him kept him upright. That didn't stop him from pushing his hips back wantonly, holding onto the smooth black horn like a lifeline. He startled once something thin wrapped around his cock and looked down to see Kai's tail coiling around his fock like a serpent, the flat, triangular tip prodding at the silt of his cock as the coils squeezed and relaxed around his cock rhythmically. Oh fuck. Feeling it was one thing but watching as the appendage worked his cock was on a completely different level. That added with the heat of it… It felt as if he was buried deep inside someone. Someone tight and as hot as a furnace, as if someone was squeezing and milking his cock with their body.

"Kai! F-fuck! Ngh!" He moaned, the flush through his body growing brighter as sweat and blood ran down his overworked body.

He could feel it building, feel the heat, the pleasure, everything building deep inside. Jay's breath caught as his body wound tighter and tighter. Kai hissed as Jay clamped down suffocatingly tight around him then swore once he began to cum, his body twitching, his hole pulsing around his cock and pulling him right over the edge. Jay jolted mid orgasm, feeling his molten hot cum filling him up, burning him deep inside. His next shot of cum was significantly thicker and hit the wall harder than last, his body eagerly taking it all in as he rode out each intense waves of white hot pleasure. Jay's body went limp, feeling oversensitive, numb and very thoroughly fucked all together. Fuck… Not even a rejuvenating spell or potion could help him now… He closed his eyes, panting heavily as he felt his insides throb from the abuse of Kai's cock. He'll definitely feel this for a while. Kai huffed against Jay's shoulder as he gathered his bearings, his body still shuddering with echoes of his intense orgasm then finally pulled his teeth out of Jay's shoulder. Immediate, blood welled up, pouring down Jay's freckled shoulder and chest. He licked at the wound lazily, his vampiric genes adding a clotting factor in his saliva to prevent him from bleeding out before he can recover enough to heal himself.

"You alright?" Kai murmured softly to his partner who only managed a weak huff of amusement at his question.

Of course Jay wasn't ok. He was better than ok. Being this exhausted, this worn out is only fun when it happens like this. Right now, it was all Jay could do not to pass out. Seeming to figure that out for himself, Kai slowly, carefully slid himself out, aware that Jay's most definitely sensitive after that intense session. Almost immediately after, Kai's cum came pouring out and the demonic vampire's breath hitched. He forced himself not to get any ideas. He might fuck Jay into a coma if he tried anything else right now. Demons had a ridiculous sexual appetite. No wonder almost all of them are mistaken as Incubi and Succubi. He swung Jay up into his arms bridal style, mess and all then headed towards their room- only to pause and glance back at his specimen.

His form has indeed changed greatly. He looked nothing like a human anymore. Not with his maw filled with sharp teeth, head having deer horns shooting up from his skull and certainly not with his skin coated with black scales that had a purple sheen to them and an orange, fiery glow below. His transformation wasn't done yet however, if his spasming and the black ooze still escaping his eyes, nose and ears weren't enough of a clue. He must be in so much agony. Kai smirked as he headed out of the room, looking down at Jay who was out cold now. He'll be glad to know…

_______

Cole brushed the back of his hands against Zane's pale cheeks as he slept deeply. It's only been roughly a day after he drifted off from a bout of mating and Cole's rut was in full swing. There are only two things preventing him from rutting against his mate like a common human trained dog and it was the knowledge that his mate hadn't slept well for days, and another baser instinct overriding his rut. What instinct was it? The need to feed. He should have been well fed going into rut but he's been giving up his meals for a long while now. He can't fuck properly without proper substinence. He needed meat. Flesh. And a lot of it. A strong, healthy human should do the trick, should hold him over until the end of his rut. The sun was just starting to set. It was an ideal time to hunt.

He brushed a kiss against his temple then stepped back and out. He paused at their door, taking in a deep, cold breath. He was satisfied when no smells of trespassers came to his nose. With that, he shifted, running down the mountain, already plotting on which village to visit. The very same village they took that man from will be perfect. No doubt there would be low class hunters on patrol there. Their body type is usually bulky with their hopes of overpowering a vampire or werewolf. Perfect for him. He moved amongst the shadows the forest provided as if he was a shadow himself. The sound of his paws hitting the ground was completely muted by their size and the fur that covered them. He moved quickly, not wanting to be away from his mate's side for longer than necessary. Before he could even reach the village, he smelled hunters on patrol, coming in his direction. Perfect. He laid low, keeping his eyes closed and using scent and sounds to tell when they were close enough. This deep in rut and borderline starvation, he's unable to control the glow of his eyes. He'd be spotted in no time if he used sight right now. His black and brown fur made for perfect camouflage. They wouldn't see him coming. 

He listened to the group approach, hearing 7 in total. He could smell the light scent of burning wood and figured they were carrying torches. The one leading is the biggest. He had the heaviest steps and the loudest heartbeat. Healthy too. Cole's mouth watered. Attacking the leader most certainly means that the rest who were already skittish with the fear he smelled from them, will most certainly run. Perfect. He remained perfectly still, crouched low in the bushes as they got closer and closer. Once he heard a twig snap from just a few steps away, he struck. He sprung forward. In a blur of darkness, he intercepted the group, lodging his teeth into the neck of the human leading the group and using the same momentum to drag him with him into a tumble. By the time he came to a stop, the neck of the human crushed in his jaws, the other humans had scattered, leaving their torches behind. The taste of blood from the punch wounds of his fangs was a welcoming taste. He hasn't tasted it for a long while now. He licked at his muzzle then bared his fangs to take a bite-

"Mind if I have a taste?" He looked to his left to see Nya approaching out of the darkness, her eyes glowing a red/brown colour.

"Beat me to it I see." Kai says as he emerged right behind her. "I didn't know you were out hunting too." He says, arching a brow at her.

"Yeah. Skylor's been in a mood since Zane all but brought winter in summer so I've been keeping her level headed for a while." Nya explained. "She's not a fan of the cold and Pixal can only soothe her for so long. Since temperatures are back up, Skylor can sleep in peace so I left her and Pixal bundled up so I can finally grab a decent meal and get back to them." She says then looked to the deceased man Cole was still standing over.

"And what a meal this is." She added with a whisper, smelling his B type blood in the air.

"I don't think so. I had to use up almost all my strength for fun and yo discipline Jay's new pet. He actually came out as Jay wanted but he needed to be trained when it comes to me. That's not a problem anymore though. But I am quite thirsty." Kai spoke, fangs glinting in the last rays of day.

"Then we share." Nya suggested and Kai paused and nodded.

"Yeah. That seems fair en-" Kai startled once a fierce growl sounded.

Both vampires looked at Cole with wide eyes, more than surprised to see his bared fangs in their direction. He's never growled at them this seriously before.

"Woah, Cole. You alright?" Kai asked him with a tone of worry but Cole only growled, taking a threatening step towards them, forcing them to take a wary step back.

He then gave them a dismissive snort before sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder, the sound of snapping bine echoing through the forest as Cole began to eat. Both vampires stood there for a moment longer.

"Maybe it's the rut?" Nya asked Kai, a little hurt that he wouldn't share and had even growled at them.

"... No. I don't think he wants to share." Kai says quietly, frowning a bit as he watched Cole eat as if he hadn't for days.

Kai frowned deeper.

"When was the last time you saw Cole eating like this?" He asked Nya, looking to her and she looked at him surprised then paused to think.

"Wasn't that earlier? He did go hunting…" Nya says in thought.

"No, I borrowed the guy he got for a meal and for Jay to experiment on." Kai says as he crossed his arms, considering it. "What about the day before. He had the smell of blood on him." He pointed out.

"He did catch a woman but I asked for it to appease Skylor." Nya says, thinking she was getting what Kai was talking about. "They day before that?" She asked.

"He got a bite but I kinda took that one over too." Kai says shamefully, rubbing the back of his head. "Before that?" He asked.

"We both took that one girl…" Nya says and they exchanged guilty looks then looked back at where Cole was making quick work of his meal. "... We're the worst, aren't we?" She spoke quietly.

"Yeah. We are." Kai says softly then looked to Nya. "From now on, we get our own meals." He told her firmly and she nodded her agreement.

"If we hurry, we should be able to catch that group before they reach the village…" Nya pointed out and Kai smirked.

They were gone in a flash, honing in on the fear and panic lingering in the air. This time, they'd actually make it up to Cole. Once his rut has passed, they'll hunt his meals for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The last smut scene was hard because nature is a bitch but i hope it isn't too bad! Happy spooky day! (It still counts, its not 12 here yet)


End file.
